Parasite Eve II Weapons
Weapons of parasite eve 2 Parasite eve unlike of ther squarsoft titles makes more use of long ranged weapons such as hand guns to sub mechine guns with few close ranged weapons at all the game primary fouce is makeing the player go out and hunt NMC creatures rather than most horror games of that age where you would have to select where to use your small amount of ammo. M9R The primary weapon the game is started with, fast and with good count of ammo the M9 hand gun can easily dispatch small to mediem sized NMC with ease anything larger would take a heavy amount of ammunition it has a mian fireing mode of three rounds or single shot mode, even though its weak and easily out classed, since the ammo for it is given freely way at four points in the game its good to have on you when your mian weapon is out of ammo of course since there is three up graded guns like the MP5 and the P90 along with the upgraded M9 with hundred barrel clip that takes the same kind of rounds its easily left behinde. M6A Rifle A large high caliber rifle that takes 5.56 rifle rounds, used the the USA militery units, this rifle packs one good puch and can wipe the floor with small and mediem sized NMC and quickly take care of larger ones it fires a three shot burst at the enemy, but unlike other weapon this rifle comes with the option to attache extra weapons to it these are extra clip holder increase ammo count to 40, bayonet that can be used as a close ranged knife,flame thrower with a hundred rounds of fuel,stun gun that can shock and stun enemys,granade luncher, fires a single shot frag at the enemy,laser cannon a 30 round small laser cutter one of the most damge out putting secondry fires in the game and can be fired till the battry runs out. MP5A The MP5 is the standerd firearm of the SWAT teams in parasite eve 2, the MP5 takes 9mm b.p rounds like any other hand gun and can be fitted with diffrent kinds of 9mm rounds, its secondry fire is a flashlght of 30 rounds, fast and high rate of fire giveing up stopping power like the rifle and high hit rate like the handgun it settels for bashing the enemy with round after round with out mercy noted with P.energy shot the MP5 can be one of the most devasting weapons with the secondry fire to blind and knock back enemys before they can get close range. SPAZ 12 A high grade militery automatic shotgun like any other shotgun it can take diffrent kinds of shells, the best form of close enconter weapon since it can fire of its 8 rounds in less than 4 seconds and can knock back even a golem at close range, sadly the only draw back is the reload time. P90 A single shot hand gun, takes all 9mm rounds and has a flash light for secondry fire sadly it is recived in the game where it its greatly out classed the only helpfull add on its silence wich allowes on to take down enemy NMC with out its comrads knowing. Tonfa Bar the only stricly melee weapon in the game haveing no need for ammo or P.energy the tonfa bar can be used agian and agian to strike close ranged enemys it also stuns small to mediem NMC allowing on to keep hitting there enemy till they die useless aginst ranged or flying enemys, sadly due to its low attack it is renderd useless after dryfeildsince most enemys are speed or tank like NMC with too high of HP to kill with out narly or dieing your self it is usely placed in the item box, MM9 Noted to be the most powerfull weapon in the game due to being a nine round granade launcher allowing one to pummel enemys with it, slow reload time wich can be a killier but more than makes up with it with sheer fire power. Category:Parasite Eve II